Bella Leaves
by CullenLove95
Summary: Its a month or so away from the wedding when Tanya shows up. Tanya being the mean one, ruins everything. She kisses Edward...and maybe more...and none other then JACOB BLACK sees them! What will happen when Bella finds out? T just in case. First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I know that my summary sucked!! But oh well. Just give it a chance. Here's my first story...so Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON OR ECLIPSE. Stephanie Meyer does. If I did I would not be sitting here trying to figure out whats gonna happen in Breaking Dawn. Haha.

* * *

I stared silently at it. The picture. Of _him_. I stared and let the tears I'd kept in for so long out. They fell and they just didn't stop, they were pouring uncontrollably. I tried to quiet the sobs but couldn't. I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. I scrambled to put the picture away fast enough and then collapsed on the floor as Charlie walked in.

He saw me sitting there, a total wreck, and ran over to me to see what was wrong. "Bella! Oh my gosh, whats wrong?!" He looked me over trying to see if I was hurt. He couldn't seem to find anything and relaxed infinitesimally, and shook my shoulders. "Bella! Bella, talk to me!" I looked at him and decided I had to tell him... He needed to know.

"Dad i-i-it's Ed--flinch--ward. He ch-ch-cheat-," I said. But I was sobbing so hard I was lucky I got that much out. All I could think about was Edward though. Charlie realized what I meant and emotions flickered across his face. First pain, then sadness, and then he settled on anger. No, not anger. Rage. He got up and ran to the phone and called the station, mumbling something about not being able to come in today. Then he came over to me and picked me up and set me on the bed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I swear that I'm gonna get him! I'll...I'll...I'll-!" He started. "No! Dad, stop! Please...just don't," I whispered. He looked at me with such pain and was about to say something else but was interrupted by the doorbell. He got up and ran to get the door and breathed a sigh of relief. I started to wonder who it was but not for long. Jacob bounded up the stairs and into my room and gave me a big bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I'm so, so sorry! Shhhhh. Shhhhh..." He soothed me. I started to calm down a little bit. "Jake, it's Okay. You aren't the one who did this..." I said when I was finally able to breathe. He put me back on the bed. "Bella, I'll be right back. Okay? Just relax," He said as he walked toward the door. I just nodded.

I heard pieces of Charlie and Jacob's conversation. Charlie was telling Jacob he didn't know what to do, and Jacob was asking if he could stay the night. Charlie, of course, said yes and thanked Jacob for helping me out. Jacob came back to my room. At first he picked me up and set me under the covers. Then he tucked me in and holds me. It reminds me a little of _him_ but not so much that I started bawling again. No, just enough so that a sharp stab of pain went through me. Jacob held me almost all day. Then, I started to move and pull the blankets off so that I could go to the bathroom. That was when I saw the ring.

I realized we were still supposed to get married... Me and **him**. "Jake, will you go with me somewhere?" I asked him. Jacob looked at me and said, "Anywhere. Are you sure you're ready to though?" I nodded my head while taking a deep breath. _Its something that needs to be done_, I tell myself. "Yes I'm ready," I said, "It's something that needs to be done. But first I'm going to make myself presentable. So while I do that you go home and get changed and ready." "Bella, why don't you get some sleep first. After all it is 11 pm. And whatever it is can wait until tomorrow." Wow. 11? Really? Yup 11, I saw the glowing clock flash. I guessed he was right, it could wait until tomorrow, and I would need to be well rested for this. "You're right, Jake," I said. "But will you stay with me tonight?" Jacobs whole face lit up, "Of course, Bella! You just get some sleep." That's the first night my memories became nightmares...

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it! You're probably sitting there going OMC! EDWARD CHEATED ON BELLA!! Well, you'll find out a little bit more about that the next chapter!

The other thing I wanted to say was that I'm going out of town for a week on a Mission Trip for my Church. So I won't be able to update until the day Breaking Dawn comes out, which I won't because, uh well, BREAKING DAWNS COMING OUT!! Haha. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! PLEASE!! They make me happy!!:D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back from my Mission Trip!! I read up to Book 3 of Breaking Dawn and its great!Very surprising but great!! I also became friends with a hot college freshman on my trip! Score!! Jk. Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews and fave authors and stories. Now Read ON!!

But first...

Disclaimer:

Hey Edward guess what?

Edward: What?

I just got the rights to the Twilight Saga!! YES!!

Edward: You wish. --Walks away--

Well fine!

* * *

They all came flooding back, the memories. The ones I could push away in consciousness. They all came back as a nightmare...

--Nightmare--

"Bella, I'm so, so, sorry!" Jacob cried as he tried to hug me.

I pulled away and asked him, "Wait Jake. What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked at me, his eyes full of pity, and said, "I walked over to the Forks mall to see if I could find you and I saw Edward... kissing some blond."

Tanya. _No wonder he was so quick to say they weren't together. That he wasn't interested. No! Edward wouldn't do that to me! He couldn't. Our wedding was in 2 weeks. Why? No. This can't be happening!!_

--End Nightmare--

I bolted upright, screaming at the top of my lungs, to the sound of Jacob soothing me. I gave him the hardest hug I could, and started to sob onto his shoulder.

The door burst open and I heard Charlie ask Jacob what's going on.

"Nothing! Go back to sleep Charlie, I'm okay," I managed to choke out.

Charlie gave me a wary look but walked out.

I told Jacob, "Jake, I'm fine now. Go home. If I need anything I'll call you."

He just gave me a wary look and said, "Well...if you say so. I'll be around though..."

He walked out the door and I crawled off the bed and went into a tight ball and cried. I just cried and cried until I couldn't anymore.

I finally stopped sobbing long enough to look at the clock.

The numbers flashed 5:17 am. _Good, I think, that's an acceptable time to wake up at._

I crawled to the bed and forced myself to get up. _It's going to be a long day..._

I stumbled my way toward the bathroom and, of course, slipped on the smooth floor. I expected a pair of cold arms to stop me from my fall, but they never came.

All I felt was the impact of the cold, hard floor against my head. I thought, Oh joy, and then blacked out.

--

I woke up to the silky feel of blankets and an ice pack on my head.

I remembered what happened and quickly sat up, only to be pushed back down by a set of warm arms... and maybe a little bit of a head ache.

I looked up to see a very worried Jacob hovering over me.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I mumbled.

He looked at me like I was crazy and said, "What am I doing here? What am I doing here?! Bella, I'm gone for one night and come to check on you, only to find you passed out on the floor with a huge bruise on your head! I am trying to make sure you aren't dead yet, that's what I'm doing here!!" By the end of that he was shouting. I went up to him (getting up slowly this time) and put my hand on his shoulder.

He visibly calmed down and looked at me, his eyes full of worry.

"Bella I'm sorry. But are you okay? What happened?"

"Um...Well, I was going to the bathroom to get ready for today, and I um...slipped on the floor and hit my head," I said.

Jacob looked at me, amusement and disbelief in his eyes. Then he burst out laughing.

"Jake, this is hardly funny!" I said as I went to the mirror to inspect my bruise. _Holy Crow!! It's the size of Kentucky!!_ I thought.

Jacob looked at me and laughed some more. "Bella, I thought you were knocked out by some dangerous murderer, or something!!" He said between laughs, "This is a relief!"

"Oh," I mumbled unintelligently, "Well, fine!"

"Bella, are you still going to get ready?" He asked becoming serious again.

Oh, yeah. Shower, dress, brush teeth and hair, of course. "Yeah, Jake. So if you could wait downstairs I'll just get ready..." I said.

Jacob just nodded and headed down the stairs.

I made my way towards the bathroom, careful not to slip on the floor. I stepped into the steaming hot shower and let the water work its magic.

The shower ended all too soon, and I stepped out and blew dry my hair.

I got dressed in my favorite old sweats and a baggy white T-shirt. I saw all the clothes Alice bought me, then. I call down the steps, "Jake, will you bring a trash bag up here?"  
Next thing I knew Jacob was standing next to me with a giant garbage bag. I say, "Thanks."

He nodded and asked, "Do you want any help?"

"Sure. Just grab all the expensive clothes and put them in the bag. Okay?"

"Okay, Bells," He said grinning.

As soon as all the clothes were in the bag I gave Jacob a hug and called Edward.

"Hello?" Said a voice I hardly recognized. It was the same soft velvety and silky voice but it was ruined by so much sadness I almost cried.

"Edward? Hi, it's me Bella," I said.

* * *

A/N:Ooooooh! Cliffie! Sort of...

Review!! Please!! push the blue-ish purple-ish button!! For me?? DO IT!! I only got 3 reviews for 74 hits!! So REVIEW!! Or else I won't give you the next chapter. I already typed it. But I want AT LEAST 6 reviews before I will update! See you next time! -CL95


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really sad because i only got 3 reviews!

Anyways, this is a sooper hard chapter to write. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: NO I DO OT OWN TWILIGHT YET!! THESE THINGS TAKE TIME!! lol.

* * *

On the other end I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Bella..." He breathed.

"Um...Yeah. We need to talk, Edward," I said with as much confidence as possible.

"Oh my god, I know, Please Bella! Come over here! When can you be over here? No, anytime is okay, just come see me!!" He was talking so fast I had to strain to hear him.

"Edward, I will come over there on one condition and only one," I said. It was meant to come out strong and confident, but barely came out as a whisper.

"Anything, Bella! Anything!" He said.

I took a deep breath and Jacob squeezed my hand. That was all the courage I needed. "Jake has to be allowed to come with me."

On the other end it was quiet. Dead silence as all I heard. I waited, and waited, and waited. I counted to 100, still nothing.

"Edward?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and said, "Bella...okay. If that's what it'll take to get you over here, then okay."

I gave Jacob a hug and said, "We'll be over in 10."

--

Jacob got my bags of clothes and loaded them into his car.

I called Charlie leaving him a message saying that Jacob and I were going over to the Cullen's, and told him not to worry. I didn't want him coming home from his fishing trip for me.

Jacob helped me into the front seat of the Rabbit and we were off.

I gave him instructions of where to go and we talked along the way.

We talked about Billy, Charlie, school, the pack, anything but the Cullens.

When we did get there Jacob gave me a quick hug and we walked up to the front door.

I raised my hand to knock but the door opened and instead I was pulled into a hug. I looked up and saw Edwards face. I pushed him away and walked past him.

In the living room I saw the rest of the Cullens staring at me with a look of shock.

I went to the dining room and sat down in the chair at the head of the table. Jacob sat down to my right. Edward magically appeared on my left, and the rest of them walked in at human speed and sat down.

I cleared my throat and said, "Does everyone here know what has happened?"

Everyone looked down, but nodded all the same.

"Okay. Good. Well, because of what has happened I have thought a lot. I have decided what I am going to do with my life and my decision is final."

All eyes were on me now. Rosalie looked uninterested. Emmett looked sad. Esme looked sad and pained, but still caring. Alice looked anxious and sad. Carlisle looked calm but the pain still showed through. Jasper looked mostly blank, feeling too many emotions, but still managing to be sad.

I didn't look at Edward, but I took a deep breath. I stared blankly at the wood of the table and said, "It's over. All of it. Wedding... off."

I looked up to see a sea of shocked, pained, and hurt faces.

One of my tears slipped and ran down my cheeks. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I washed my face and dried it. I walked back out to find Jacob waiting for me.

I ran to him and gave him a hug, and he held me for a few minutes.

Then I pulled away and gave him a quick smile.

I walked out to the living room to say good bye. All the Cullens were lined up by the stairs. I ran to Emmett and gave him a hug, and he hugged me back, hard. Like he wouldn't let go, almost.

"Emmett you have been a big brother in every way and have been a best friend. Thank you," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Next was Rosalie. "Rosalie, you may not like me. You may hate me. But you still have helped me out and have been a good friend. Thanks," I said.

I moved on. "Jasper. We may not have been the best of friends but I love you like a brother. I wish I could've gotten to know you better. We would have been great friends," I said as I hugged him for the first and last time.

"Alice, you have been nothing but the best friend I've ever had. It may not have been official but you were always my sister. I love you, Take care," I said as I handed her my clothes and gave her a last hug. She hugged me so hard and started dry sobbing just as the tears started to overflow for me, too.

Next was Carlisle. "Carlisle, you have helped me so, so much. You were like the father I never had. I'll miss you." He gave me a big hug and I returned it.

"Esme. I don't know what to say... You have been so kind and caring to me. You were like the mother I never had. I wish I could've gotten to know you better. Take care," I said, sounding hoarse. If Esme could cry she would have been bawling. She was all ready dry sobbing so hard she was shaking. She gave me the biggest hug in the history of ever and said, "Take care, darling."

By this time the tears wee freely falling. All the Cullens minus one gave me a big group hug. Then, after about five minutes they let me go.

I turned to the last one. Edward.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. I gave you my heart, my soul, and even my body... But this is of your own doing. I'm really sorry. But it's too late. It's over," I whispered. I slid the ring of my finger and gently pressed it into his hand, and closed it.

I grabbed Jacobs hand and we headed toward the door. I turned around one last time to see every single one of them, even Rosalie and Carlisle, dry sobbing. I faced the door again and whispered, "Goodbye," so quietly only they could hear it, as I walked out the door and into the Rabbit.

Jacob started the car and drove off.

* * *

A/N: Oh my Carlisle! I'm crying. Are you? This was one of the hardest chapters ever to write. Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you for all the reviews guys!! Sorry I don't update all the often. The Internet gets shut off in my house from 10: 30 am to 8: 01 pm because of my crazy parents. Ugh. Well, now that schools starting i may not have as much time to type, but I will have the internet more, so that means hopefully more updating from me. Keep reviewing!! :D

* * *

E.POV

_No... This isn't happening._ I thought. I searched everyone else's thoughts hoping to prove myself wrong. She couldn't be gone.

_Bella gone. Best friend gone. Sister gone. Gone. Gone. Gone._ Alice.

_I feel bad for her. This must suck... Hey look! My hair looks so pretty in this light. No... Crap what if Edward is looking. Uh... Poor Bella._ Rosalie.

_Oh my gosh. Bella gone. She left. Edwards going to _die._ What now?_ Emmett.

_Agh! So. Much. Hurt!! Pain!! Sadness!!Edward isn't killing me with it yet though... Wait. Huh? Disbelief?? Oh crap. It hasn't sunk in. He doesn't believe it. When this sinks in..._ Jasper.

_Oh my goodness. NO!! It's like I'm losing another child. Bella, dear, come back!! No..._ Esme.

_Bella left... No Bella... My god... What are we gonna do?_ Carlisle.

Wow. I'm not the only one who cared about her.

I ran outside to try to stop her. The Rabbits going pretty fast but I can still meet them at Bella's house. I followed the Rabbit long enough to see they weren't going to Bella's.

This was just more reason for me to go faster. I ran as fast as I could, yet it wasn't fast enough. I came to an abrupt stop as we reached the border.

The reality of it hit me. It hit me hard. I lost her...

I ran to the sanctuary of the forest. I pounded the life out of every tree I could find.

By th time I had made a clearing I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and punched him in the gut. Over and over. Finally he pulled me into a tight fatherly hug, that acted as a restraint.

I fell to my knees and sobbed. Dry sobs racked my body until I couldn't move.

Eventually Carlisle said something to me. What it was I don't know. But he said something and left.

I crawled into a ball, staring at the setting sun for what seemed like endless hours.

All of a sudden I felt 3 sets of rock hard arms pick me up. I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all holding me as we ran toward the house.

--

After what seemed like hours we got back to the house and they sat me down on the love seat in the living room.

Esme was there in a flash hugging me as tight as possible. Then Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett joined in.

I just sat there sobbing again, being held by my loving family members.

Rosalie just sat in the corner staring out the window.

After 3 hours I stopped sobbing and just held still. Why move? I thought. There's no point anymore. My existence is gone, left me. All because of one stupid mistake.

--Flashback--

"Edward, let's go! We have to go shopping before Bella gets here!" Alice said as she dragged me through the door.

I just laughed. Alice going shopping? NEVER!!

We took the Volvo down to the mall and got out. I told Alice that we would make a plan of where to go first so that we don't end up going in every store. She agreed and so we went to the food court.

We took a seat and were talking when all of a sudden, Tanya came bounding up to me.

"Hello, Tanya," I said as politely as I could manage, while glaring at Alice.

"Oh em gee!! EDDIE!!" She squealed while giving me a hug, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you here!"

"Yeah, fancy that..." I mumbled.

"Um... I'mgoingtoVictoriasSecret. I'llseeyoulaterEdward,Tanya!!" Alice said as she ran off as fast as 'humanly' possible.

Oh. That evil little pixie!! I'll see that she has no more Prada for leaving me here with... Tanya.

"Hey Eddie, I was wondering if I could come and visit you and your family?" Tanya said, "You know, catch up a bit..."

"Um...sure thing Tanya," I mumble while looking for an excuse for getting away.

"--Squeal--Thank you so much EDDIE!!" She said. Then, next thing I knew she was on top of me, kissing me.

Wait, what?!

"Tanya. TANYA!! Get the hell of me!! I'm engaged to Bella!! You know, my FIANCE!! NOT YOU!!" I roared as I pushed her off me.

--End Flashback--

That was when it all started. Me losing my angel is all Tanya's fault.

I got up suddenly, surprising everyone and said, "I'm going to go for a walk... alone," And walked out the door.

I was going to find Tanya. And She Would Pay...

* * *

A/N: Duh duh duhn!! REVIEW!! You know that you can't stop the love between the cursor and Go button. That would be cruel. So just click the little button!! PLEASE!! I'll try to update by Thursday or Friday if I get at least 5 reviews. SO DO IT!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all! Well, I would just like to thing my amazing readers who review --coughcough--!! lol. School has started so I'm sorry that i haven't been able to update as much as i'd like to.  
Also, I now have a TTLY awesome beta who i would like to thank for the help on this chapter... xxTunstall Chickxx!! So thanks SOOOO much!! :D

Disclaimer: I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter too, so I DO NOT OWN!! NO SUING FOR YOU!! --teehee--

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

* * *

B. POV

As soon as we crossed the border I fell apart.

I cried my eyes out and hugged Jacob.

When we got to Jacobs house he carried me into his room and told me he'd be right back.

I crawled into a tight ball and tried to stop crying, to little avail.

I heard a door open and looked up to see Billy in the doorway,his eyes full of worry. "Bella... I'm so sorry. Charlie told me what happened when he called. He wanted to know if you're going to come home tonight or if you were going to stay here," He gently said.

"would it be okay if I stayed here for 2 days, Billy?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Of course, Bella, stay as long as you'd like," He said as he stepped out.

As he was leaving Jacob slipped in and asked, "How are you doing?"

I replied, "As well as can be expected... Jake, I just want to say thanks."

"For what?"

"Well, for staying with me through it all. You haven't even told me to forget about him or anything. You have been, and always will be, my personal sun."

His whole face lit up and he walked over to the bed and gave me a gentle hug.

The next thing I knew my eyelids were starting to close and I was drifting off.

I felt Jacobs arms start to let go and mumbled, "Don't let go..."

He responded with a whispered, "Don't worry. I'll never let you go."

--

E.POV

As soon as the door was shut I ran. I ran as fast as I could, fueled by my hate for Tanya.

I got to the house in record time and banged on the door.

Eleazar opened it and said, "Oh! Edward, hi! Is the rest of your family with you?"

"No," I said, venom dripping off my every word.

"Okay. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"My fiancé left me because of Tanya and I wish to... talk, to her," I growled.

Eleazar looked shocked to say the least...

'Tanya! Because of her? Wait...Bella and Edward, no wedding? She left him?!' He thought.

"Yes," i whispered, "She left. Tanya kissed me at the mall, then used her power on me at my house, and someone saw us at the mall. And told Bella."

"Edward... I'm so sorry. Tanya's in the back with the others. Just let me-" He started.

"no! That's okay. I can take it from here," I said as calmly as I could manage.

I walked into the den to see the girls sitting there, talking to each other. Tanya saw me and gave me a big hug, "Ohemgee! Eddie!" She cried, "I'm soooo happy to-"

This had to stop.

I pushed her off of me with such force that she made a spring pop out of the couch.

"Edward! What was that for?" Tanya asked with a stupid pout.

All eyes were on me as I said, "Congrats, _Tanya_. You did it!! Bella left me and the weddings off."

Tanya's eyes held happiness but she tried saying, "Why ever would she do that??" Everyone else looked completely shocked. They all knew how we were meant to be together.

"Because someone saw you and me at the mall, that's how! And she doesn't even know what happened at my house yet! Don't play dumb Tanya! You can pretend all you want to. I'M NEVER GOING TO BE WITH YOU THOUGH!! **_NEVER!!_** IN FACT-" I was yelling at the top of my lungs before the doors opened and I was interrupted.

"Edward, calm down. You don't want to do this, Edward. It's not going to get Bella back," Alice said as my whole family showed up.

"Yes, Alice. Yes. I. Do." I hissed through my teeth at her.

"Wait, do what?" Tanya asked, always the stupid one.

"Well, Edward is strongly considering killing you. And I was strongly considering helping. I decided you weren't worth it though," Esme sneered.

Wow. I had never, in all years, seen Esme a little more than pissed. Now, she was _furious._

Then, Tanya had the nerve to say, "I thought we were friends."

Carlisle had had enough. "That was before you broke up my family."

"Oh, so now she's considered your family? She's just some human! You were fine before, you'll be fine now!" She said getting annoyed.

"No. Before we were a broken family. You saw what she did with your own eyes and ignored it. She made Edward laugh, gave Alice a real friend, all of us a little sister, and became a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. She's not just some human, bitch," Rosalie said.

I think if I were a human I would be crying right now (if I weren't about to kill someone... maybe.), Rosalie stood up for Bella. _Rosalie._

Irina was then the first to break the silence that had spread. "Well it's best that she's gone. Without you guys protecting her she'll be dead in the next 2 days. Just like the little dog lover should be."

A loud growl ripped through my chest.

Alice spoke up, "As much... fun, as this has been I think we should leave before you're two vampires short," She said this while glaring at Irina and Tanya.

"I agree. I hope we see you soon, Carlisle. And hopefully on better terms. I'm so sorry to hear of your loss also," Eleazar spoke up.

"Yes we must be going," Carlisle said as we walked out of the house. We turned and rand home in silence.

--

(Alice's POV from when Bella left w/ Jacob.)

About 2 minutes after Bella left, Edward shot out the door. I couldn't believe it. Edward wouldn't cheat on Bella anyways! How could she believe that! I don't get Bella... She thinks she's average. That it never made sense for Edward to love her. YEAH RIGHT! She is one of the most pretty, special people ever!She gave Esme and Carlisle a daughter, Edward a true love, Me a friend, Rosalie and Emmett a baby sister in a way, and even Jasper someone to hang out with.

That's when the full force of it hit me.

She's gone.

I looked around at my family, I saw the pain, sadness, and misery. That's when I knew how real this was.

I broke into sobs and fell to the ground. She can't be gone...she can't!

After a few minutes I felt Jaspers arms go around me.

I knew even his powers wouldn't help and just leaned into his embrace.

It was times like this I hated being a vampire. The pain is so bottled up. You can never even cry. No, crying would be a blessing...

At one pint I felt Jasper leave, and when he came back he was carrying Edward.

Edward just sat there, totally motionless.

I thought that he had become comatose for a moment but then he said, "I'm going to go for a walk... alone."

He got up and walked out of the door. As soon as he left I had a vision.

--Vision--

I saw Edward yelling at Tanya. He was in Denali. All of a sudden though, he went from yelling to punching to killing.

Next thing I saw was a small fire in the backyard, made of Tanya's remains.

--End Vision--

"Carlisle!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He was instantly in front of me along with the rest of the family.

"What, Alice? What is it?" He asked in an urgent voice.

"Edward'sgoingtoDenalitokillTanya! NOW!" I screeched.

Carlisle's eyes widened and I saw shock, worry, and... WHAT! HAPPINESS!?

"Carlisle!! NO! We have to leave now!"

We all ran out the door and started the trip to Denali.

It was a silent trip and soon enough I saw the house.

We all sped up and burst through the door.

"Eleazar where is Edward!?" I yelled.

"Uh... h-he's in the d-d-den," He stuttered.

Led by Carlisle we rushed in, in time to see Edward screaming at Tanya.

--

After we got him out and went home, Edward ran straight to his room and locked the door. Though we all know that a locked door is nothing to a vampire, we knew he wanted to be alone, and respected his privacy.

I did get a phone call from Bella and got my hopes up, but they just got let down.

--

Edward did nothing. He didn't blink, move, or even hunt! He just sat on his couch unmoving.

Nobody knew what to do. At one pint we wanted to call Bella. She was the only one how could snap him out of it.

But we didn't.

If we called Bella then she wouldn't answer. If by some miracle she did answer she wouldn't come. She would feel pain, sadness, and all that, but she just wouldn't be able to come.

So we did what we could.

For the first few weeks we talked with him. We told him we were sorry, we loved him, and we missed him. Then, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle would hunt for him and force the blood down.

Emmett and Rosalie stopped being so physical, Emmett stopped joking, Rosalie didn't complain, Jasper was always sad, Esme renovated _all_ the time, and Carlisle always worked overtime.

It was like we left all over again...

There always was one unspoken question floating around the house, though: What is Bella doing now?

--

BPOV (She's waking up after falling asleep w/ Jacob)

I woke up the next morning with a sore throat and the need to go back to sleep.

"Finally, Bella! You've been asleep all day! I was starting to get worried," Jacob said. "The pack is worried about you, too. The guys wanted to throw a bonfire to help get you through this. Do you wanna go?"  
I sat there digesting this, and waking up.

"Um...Sure, Jake. I'd love to," I heard myself say.

"Great, Bells. Well, we should probably get ready."

"Really? What time is it?"

"4:27."

'Wow. I have been out awhile,' I thought.

"I just need run home to get some clothes."

"I already got 'em."

"Oh, thanks."

He nodded in response as he walked out to give me some privacy. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a striped v neck sweater to wear.

I walked out to find Billy and Jacob waiting for me.

We all headed out to the Rabbit and Jacob helped Billy in the front while I got settled in the back. We made the drive down to La Push beach quickly and sat in peaceful silence.

Once we had stopped I got out and was bombarded with hugs.

After I was finally put down, Kim and Emily came over to me and asked how I was holding up.

"All things considering, I think I'm okay," I told them.

We all chatted around the bonfire at first. A futile attempt to get my mind off Edward.

Eventually I was just emotionally exhausted. I started to drift off as I cuddled up to Jacob. At first it felt all wrong. I was so used to being in Edwards arms.

But then I remembered that that would never happen again, and just buried myself in Jacobs chest more.

I felt a light laugh go through his body, then he kissed my head and whispered, "Go to sleep, Bella," as I drifted off.

--

The next day I woke up to the smell of bacon floating through the house.

I got out of bed and passed a mirror. I actually had to stare at the horror I saw in it.

I grabbed my toiletries, clean clothes, and a towel and ran to the bathroom.

I felt my muscles instantly relax as I let the water run over me. Then I hurried up and got out, fixed my hair, and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella," Billy said.

"Morning, Bells!" Jacob said as he gave me a hug.

"Hey guys," Was my brilliant response.

"So, you kids doing anything today?" Billy asked.

"Well, I have to go back home to drop off my stuff and let Charlie know I'm okay. Then I need to call Alice to let her know I'll take care off sending out the wedding cancellations. Other than that, not that I know of."

"'Kay," He said.

I told Jacob I was going to step outside and call Alice. With her I didn't have to worry about calling too early, since vampires don't sleep.

Vampires, what I would've been in a week. I felt a stab of pain go through me.

No. I don't want to be a vampire anymore. Why would I? The only reason I wanted to be one in the first place was to spend eternity with him.

I pulled out my cell phone an dialed Alice's cell.

_Ring, ring, ring, _"Hello..." I heard Alice say, but it wasn't the Alice I knew. It was a shell, with no emotion.

"Umm, hi Alice!" I said.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and then, "Oh my gosh! Hi Bella!" She tried to make her voice normal but failed miserably.

I cleared my throat to make my voice less scratchy from crying and said, "uh, I was just calling to let you know that you don't have to worry about sending out the wedding cancellations. I already bought some stationary and everything..."

There was a short silence. "Oh... okay."

You could tell she was disappointed.

"Bye, Alice..." I whispered.

"Bye... Bella..."She barely got out.

Before she hung up I heard her break out into sobs.

Wow. I really wish I didn't have to do this. Alice was my best friend and I do miss her. But it would be too hard. I would see one of them and it would remind me of him, of what he did.

I walked back inside while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Okay, um, could you take me back to Charlie's, Jake?" I asked.

"Sure thing! Hey, maybe we could even rent a few movies. We could have a movie night! You wanna?" He asked.

"Sure!"

Well, at least I had Jacob to help me through this.

No matter what.

* * *

A/N: Awww... so sweet! NOW REVIEW!! or else... hehe...  
Also, notice how its an extra long chapter!! HA!! I WIN!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OMG!! I UPDATED LIKE, TWICE WITHIN 3 DAYS!! ITS A MIRACLE!! lol. jk. Anyways, long weekend equals more typing time. So here it is!!

Disclaimer: --sigh-- I do not own twilight. I do not own twilight. I do NOT FRICKIN OWN IT!! GAH!!

* * *

As soon as I grabbed my stuff, we set off for Charlie's.

The ride was silent for the most part. Jacob was trying to distract me and he told me everything going on in his life. I listened for 2 minutes but then zoned out.

I remembered Edward, his family, and all the good times we had.

I still can't believe it. It feels like I'm living a nightmare. Except this one I'll never wake up from.

I heard the car turn off and got out.

I went over to Jacob and gave him a hug because I knew I would need the support.

Together we went up to the door, as I walked in I saw the cruiser's mirror, so Charlie was definitely home.

We walked in and I heard Charlie turn off the T.V. and come out to the kitchen.

As soon as he saw me he came over and gave me a hug. Thats right. Charlie. Gave. Me. A. Hug.

I was so touched I couldn't help but cry. I cried for a good minute before I got enough control to stop.

"Dad, do you have anymore stationary left?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, we don't, we used it all on the invitations." He said.

"Okay, I'll run to the store."

"Why do you need it?"

"Well...I broke of the wedding..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry Bells. Don't worry, you're too good for him anyways."

"Thanks, dad," I said. "Oh, Jake, why don't you stay here and watch the game?"

He looked hesitant, but slightly hopeful, "You sure?"

"Absolutely," I said as I walked out the door.

I ran down to my old truck and started it up but the engine was so loud that I jumped. And, of course, I just so happened to jump in just the way so that I hit the handle with my elbow, opening the door, and fell out. I landed on my elbow and ribs, and hit my head on the door.

The last thing I remember is feeling the rain get a little heavier...

--

J.POV

"Absolutely," She said as she walked out the door.

Me and Charlie walked into the other room and started watching the game.

"Jake... I just want to thank you so much. You've been the best thing that has happened to Bells. When.. that _punk_ left Bella you helped her to get her life back. And again, you are helping her through this. No father wants to see his little girl go through this," He said. _Wow_ Charlie just gave me a heart-to-heart. That really means something.

I was taking a breath to say something when I realized something.

"Hey, Charlie. Is that the engine still on?"

We looked at each other, stood, and said, "Bella!"

I ran to the door as fast as I could and saw Bella lying on the driveway with her arm at an odd angle and a small pool of blood forming.

"Oh my god, Charlie call 9-1-1!!" I yelled.

He dialed the number and came running out with the cordless phone.

Charlie took one look at his daughter and froze.

I grabbed the phone and said, "We need an ambulance!"

"Okay," The lady replied, "Where are you?"

"Chief Swan's house."

"One's on the way. Now what are the person's injuries?"

"Uh, she has a head wound and it's bleeding a lot, and it looks like when she fell she landed on her arm because its at a weird angle, and that's all I can see."

"Get a cloth and put pressure on her head, then, try to put the arm straight next to her body."

"Okay! Bye."

"Bye, have a ni-" I hung up and turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, go get a towel! NOW!" He snapped out of his trance and ran inside. I gently turned Bella's arm back and set it down next to her body where I saw bruises on her ribs.

Charlie came running out and handed me the towel.

I put pressure on the head wound and told Charlie to elevate her arms.

We saw the ambulance and let them put Bella in and climbed in after her.

It was a long drive, and other than the paramedics working it was silent.

We pulled up to the hospital and I turned to see Charlie crying.

I gave Charlie a hug and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Could you get me some stationary? And could you let me borrow your cell? I need to call Renée..."

"Of course," I said. I handed him my cell and told him to rest first.

I headed to the store and bought a ton of stationary.

I ran back upstairs and got to where Charlie was. He looked horrible.

"Hey Charlie, would you like me to call Renée and tell her about the wedding and this?" I asked.

He didn't even look up at me, just nodded.

I took the phone from Charlie and dialed Renée's number.

After 3 dial tones she picked up.

"Hello, Renée. This is Jacob Black. I'm one of Bella's friends. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Charlie is not doing too well at the moment, so I'm doing him the favor of calling."

"Oh my god!! She's not pregnant is she?!"

"Um...no. Well, first of all I'd like to let you know the wedding has been canceled..."

There was a long silence. Then she said, "Why?" It sounded like she was straining to stay calm.

"Well... In basic terms, uh, Edward cheated on Bella..." I said in a quiet voice.

"_**WHAT!?"**_ She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Uh... yeah. And Bella... uh, well, she's in the hospital as we speak..." I said.

The next thing I heard was the dial tone.

Then the doctor came out...

* * *

A/N: --Le Gasp!-- OMG wut happened!! DOCTOR, DOCTOR!! TELL US WUT HAPPENED!! AHHH... lol. then again... _I_ know what happened... mwuah ha ha!! Review and... _maybe_ i'll update really soon... If you're special I'll even give you a cookie!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Omg I know I'm in trouble. Sorry for not updating in so long, it's just been really hectic for me. First, my birthday party wasn't exactly so great, then I was harassed at school today, and THEN my health teacher thinks I'm depressed!! ME!! --sigh-- Anyways. I know excuses, excuses, but I wont do this anymore. I will update at least once a week! PROMISE!! HEHE!!

AND THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME BETA!!(xXTunstall ChickXx)

I don't own Twilight either, get it in your thick head!!

* * *

As the doctor came closer I saw that it was Carlisle!

I held in a growl as he came and approached us with a grim look on his face.

He started speaking, "I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Bella's head wound was minor and we just gave her stitches. The bad news is she broke her whole arm, two ribs, and part of her pelvis is fractured (A/N: Omg, I wrote that before Breaking Dawn came out so when I came back and told some of my friends that they were all OMG ESP!! lol).

She'll need to stay here another week."

Charlie looked like he was going to be sick as he asked, "Are we allowed to see her?"

Carlisle said, "Yes. She's not awake yet and I have to record a few things, but you can see her. Oh, and Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"She's going to be fine... I swear."

He tried his best to smile and started crying again, "Thanks."

We all walked down the hall to Bella's room. Once we got there we waited for Carlisle to open the door.

As he did I took a sharp breath and heard Charlie gasp.

Bella was lying on the bed with her ribs wrapped, a brace on the top of her leg, a patch of gauze on her head, and a full arm cast.

We walked in, followed by Carlisle, he started recording some of her stats. Charlie and I just sort of sat down next to her bed.

After a little while Carlisle walked in and started checking her stats again.

While Carlisle was checking her blood pressure I felt Bella move her hand.

B. POV

I heard a steady beeping sound and felt a really warm hand on mine.

I tried to move my left arm to get up but couldn't, so I moved my hand as a test, and found I could, but barely. I opened my eyes and saw Charlie's face filled with relief, and Jacob's face looking happy, and... Carlisle ?!

Why was Carlisle here? I told them to leave me alone! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh m- what's that frantic beeping?? Why is the room spinning?! Crap...

J. POV

As soon as she opened her eyes I was just SO happy.

She looked slightly confused as she looked at Charlie and I, but as soon as she saw Carlisle she panicked.

Her heart sped up to about 100 mph it seemed.

Carlisle said, "Bella? Bella! Listen to me! You need to calm down."

Well, crap. It's all his fault. It's too much for her, seeing him!

"Bella!" I yelled, "Calm down, Bella!!"

Too late. She passed out. Great. "This is all your fault!" I yelled at Carlisle . "Can't you just leave her alone?!"

Then I felt it. The uncontrollable anger. I had to get out. Now.

I fled the room, ran out the hospital, and into the woods.

B. POV

I woke up again and remembered right away that I was in the hospital... because I fell out of my truck.

Then, I remembered Jacob, Charlie, and Carlisle !

I shot straight up, forgetting about my injuries, and almost instantly cried out in pain and laid back down.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie cry out. "Gosh honey, you're awake!"  
I looked over and saw a man who resembled Charlie, but couldn't be him. Same features, but puffy, red eyes, and deep wrinkles that make him look old.

"Charlie?" I croaked out.

"Yeah, it's me. Bella, oh my gosh, what did you do?! I was so worried!! Seriously, one minute you're starting the car, next I find you like- like- this!"

"Uh... well... I'm not used to... the engine on my car, and it scared me... and I hit the handle and managed to fall out..." I said.

By the end of saying this I was blushing from head to toe.

Charlie gave a humorless laugh, "Are you kidding? I'm starting to think you're handicapped, Bella!"

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

I looked up to see the door open and Jacob walk in.

"Hey Bells! Glad to see you up again. Care to explain?" He asked in a rare serious voice.

"Um... I'm so used to his car that my loud engine scared me and I managed to fall out..."

He gave me a look of disbelief and said, "That's it! I'm not allowing you out of my sight again! Ever!"

"Okay..." I said, feeling kind of stupid.

Wow. You see, now that I think about it, I chose Edward over Jacob and he's left me once. Jacob picked up the pieces. Twice now. I know he's always going to be there for me... no matter what.

"Do you guys know when I'm getting out of here?" I asked.

Charlie looked a little confused as he said, "Dr-... The doctor said about a week."

"Okay. Hey dad, so you think I could talk to Jake alone a minute?"

"Sure," He said, and walked out.

Jake asked, "Something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah," I said, "Jake, I want to thank you. Edward left and you picked up the pieces. Then, I go running back to him. He cheats on me, and here you are again. Well, I want to let you know, I'm not making the same mistake again."

If you could have seen the look on his face... he bent down and gave me a gentle hug. We stayed like that for a while, me lying there wrapped in his embrace, when Charlie walked in.

He took one look at me and Jacob and a huge smile broke across his face.

But then it got a little sadder. "Hey Bella? Dr... Cullen needs to come check some things out. We wanted to make sure it's okay with you."

"Yeah, dad. I'm totally fine now," I said as I gave Jake a squeeze with my good hand.

Charlie stood up and walked out the door, and when he came back in he came with Carlisle.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said. "Nice to see you again. Not exactly in these circumstances though. Anyways, your charts are looking good. I just need to ask a few questions, okay?"

"Uh, sure," I said.

"Okay. Now, first off, how exactly did you do this?"

"Well, I'm so used to Edward's Volvo that when I turned on my truck, the loud engine scared me. I jumped, hit the door with my elbow, fell out, hitting my head on the door, and I guess landing on... whatever is wrong."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Um, no."

"Wow. Alright. Uh, are you in any pain at this moment?"

"No. Not now."

"Good, good... Well, would you like to know the damage?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. Your whole left arm is broken, you broke two ribs, and you fractured your pelvis. This means you're out of here in a week if all goes well. But you will be in a wheel chair because we found severe bruising on your leg."

"Now you're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Joy... okay. Thanks, Carlisle ," As soon as I said this he looked slightly surprised.

"Uh, no problem Bella. Try to keep out of here from now on though, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Good," He said as he walked out.

As soon as Carlisle left, Jacob said, "You did really well with that, Bella. I'm proud of you."

Charlie nodded his head while looking slightly relieved.

"Thanks. You really are a huge help, Jake." But at the moment the pain medicines are kicking in. "I'm gonna have to take a little nap..." I trailed off as I drifted to sleep.

--

I woke up to a bunch of my friends surrounding me.

Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jessica, Angela, and Ben were all in a circle in front of my bed.

"Hey, Bella!" Angela said.

"Hey everyone! What are you doing here?"

"Well, we heard about what happened and all came as soon as possible. You haven't been in the hospital for so long, and now this!" Jessica said, all in one breath, might I add.

Everyone nodded.

"Um," I mumbled, already starting to blush.

"Oh, no! It's making her blush before she even says it!" Quil said in mock horror.

I rolled my eyes but said, "I fell out of my truck..."

There was dead silence for about three seconds, then hysterical laughter. Even Angela was laughing!

"Only you Bella," Ben said between laughs.

Right then a nurse walked in and said, "Visiting hours are over, everyone must leave."

They all got their laughter under control and said good bye.

Jacob came over and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek and said, "Take care. I'll be back later."

Then he walked out.

I was so happy! Jacob kissed me and for once I didn't want it to be Edward!

My happiness ended as soon as the door opened.

I was expecting a nurse, but no. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

A/N: Mwuah ha ha!! Evil me right!! Well, review and I'll type faster. I'll update by next week this time, too. So go ahead. You know you can't keep your cursor and the blue button apart. Give in... he he.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's your chapter!!!! It's longish!!!! Omg. I also just got to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway, and got to do a workshop with Kris Koop! I sang with a professional!!! (for 30 seconds....But still!!!) Anyways, thanks you xxTunstall Chickxx !!! Best, most awesome Beta ever! Without you my story would be crap!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Previously on Bella Leaves... (Tee hee, I feel like I'm the person from one of those soap operas!!!)

_I was expecting a nurse, but no. Boy was I wrong..._

* * *

In walked the Cullens.

I started feeling slightly panicky, it's one thing with Carlisle, but that's when I had Jake.

Well, crap!

What can I do?! I don't know... well crap, again. Now the beeping is going crazy. It's so annoying.

"Make the beeping stop..." I whispered, as I blacked out.

I finally came back from my shift at the E. R.

Man. Without Bella around it's so boring. Plus everyone's so sad again. I'm going to kill Tanya...

"So Carlisle how was your day?" Emmett asked indifferently.

"Actually, I have something to tell the family. Can everyone come here?"

I said in a normal voice.

Everyone sped out there except Edward, who walked in at human speed.

"I saw Bella today," I started.

Everyone looked a little confused but then concerned. Edward put his head in his hands in frustration because I blocked my mind.

"Yes, I saw her in the E. R... unconscious at first."

Edward jumped up but I gave him a look that said 'sit or I'll make you.'

"She currently has her whole left arm broken, two ribs cracked, a gash in her head, which is stitched up, a fractured pelvis with a brace, and severe leg bruising. She'll be there for the next week."

Everyone was completely shocked to say the least.

Alice finally asked, "What. Did. She. Do?" While sounding pretty mad and strained.

Edward looked like he wanted to cry and looked at me begging for an answer.

"This is the shocking part. She did it to herself, accidentally," I told them.

Emmett stood up, "Am I the only one going to get Bella, or is anyone coming with me?"

"No!" I said, "I'm not finished. Just listen."

He sat back down.

"Okay. She was brought in by the paramedics along with Charlie, and.....Jacob Black."

Everyone in the house was growling.

"Jacob apparently saved her by calling 9-1-1."

The growling stopped.

"HOW DID SHE DO IT ALREADY?!" Rosalie screamed. It may seem like she hates Bella, but deep down she REALLY cared.

"Well, she's so used to Edward's car that when she turned hers on, the engine was so loud it scared her. She jumped and managed to fall out, landing on everything, and hitting her head on the door."

Everyone looked totally disbelieving.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" Emmett boomed.

"Afraid not..."

He stood up, "Anyone coming with me?"

Alice, Esme, Rose, and Edward all stood up.

"Wait! Everybody sit down. I'm not finished. The first time Bella woke up, she saw Jacob, Charlie, then me. As soon as she saw me she panicked. She hyperventilated until she passed out."

All was silent, but then Alice said, "Carlisle there's something you're not telling us. What is it?"

"I overheard Jacob and Bella having a private conversation."

"And?" Edward asked.

"Err... well... She said that she realized that he'll always be there, and she said that this time she's not coming back to you...." I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me.

Sadly he did.

--

E. POV

"...and she's not running back to you," He finished.

I let that sink in a second, hardly aware of the people around me.

I sped up to my room and locked the door. I became numb.

I couldn't think about Bella and that mutt together. This was a nightmare that I'll never wake up from.

I know. I'll go to Italy .

Perfect.

First, though, I have to make them believe I'm okay.

Now to put the plan into action....

--

I walked back down stairs with a neutral face on.

Everyone had a worried look on there face.

"So, who wants to drop by and give Bella a get-well-soon presents?" I asked.

They all looked at me like I had two heads, but said, "Sure."

We got a teddy bear from the gift shop that said 'Get Well Soon!' on it.

As we started heading toward Bella's room, we saw three dogs and Angela, Ben, and Jessica walk out.

They all walked past us, except Jacob.

"Leave Bella alone. If you really cared about her you guys would. She's been crushed and I blame this on you. If she hadn't needed to get wedding cancellations she wouldn't have fallen!"

I flinched. "Look. I just want her to get better okay? I'm worried. You know what? Come over here a moment."

"Fine."

I pulled Jacob out of the hearing range of my family and told him the truth. "I just want to get one last look at her."

"Why? It's not time for your family to leave yet," He said.

"They're not. I'm going to Italy . The Volturi. You win. This time Bella won't bring me back, and my family will be too late by the time they find out."

"Good. Fine, one last time," He said as he walked off.

I walked toward my family again and said, "Its taken care of. Let's go everyone."

I saw them all giving each other looks, but had no clue what it meant. They all blocked their minds ever since I came down stairs. We all opened the door to Bella's room and walked in.

Bella saw us and instantly the heart monitor went crazy.

We all started to get a little worried as Carlisle rushed forward.

"Bella, Bella! Stop. Calm down! Please! You're hyperventilating!" He started looking at the charts really closely but, right then she passed out.

"Will she ever stop that?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, dear...." Esme whispered.

I sat down and pulled a chair out of the corner to her bed.

I attuned my breathing to hers for the last time and waited for her to wake.

After awhile, Alice said, "She'll wake up in ten seconds."

We all backed far away so that we didn't make her pass out again.

Bella finally opened her eyes and looked around.

She saw all of us and started to freak again.

Jasper started to calm her down a little and stood up with the teddy bear, "We came bearing gifts."

Bella moved her beautiful lips into a smile.

"Hey guys," She said.

They all said hello, but I thought it best I stay where I was; silent.

Emmett being...err, well, Emmett, said, "Did you seriously do this by falling out of your truck!?!?"

She blushed a luscious tomato red, "Well...yeah."

Rosalie moved a bit closer and joked, "Psh! And we thought sadistic vampires were all we had to worry about!"

She cracked a smile and looked kind of happy to see everyone.

She looked around the room at Carlisle, Esme, Alice , Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and then she saw me. I must've looked pretty bad because she winced and looked down.

I stood up with the bear and started to bring it to her, but as soon as I took a step her heart rate went crazy, so I sat back down.

I spoke up, "Alice , come here please."

She came over to me and I gave her the bear. She took it with a sad look and walked over to Bella. Bella took the bear and sat it on her lap, looking at it. We all sat there, watching her. After about five minutes of silence I said, "Well, I guess I'll be going then. Get well soon Bella."

I walked calmly out of the room, the hospital, and ran home. I grabbed my credit card, passport, and cell, and got into the Volvo. I sped out of the drive way, changing my mind every other minute to keep Alice from knowing what I was doing, just in case.

I pulled into the airport in no time and booked the last seat on the flight to Florence.

I'm home free. They can't stop me now. Alice will be too late.

We all sat and talked for a little bit, when all of a sudden Alice had a vision.

Jasper must have sensed something because he asked, "Alice what's wrong?"

She said something too fast for me to hear, then, "Bella, I'm sorry we have to go."

Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room while saying, "See you around Bella."

I let out an exasperated sigh, but it turned out to be very painful and I winced.

Emmett looked at me warily on the way out, then came back and changed the medicine bags.

"Um.... are you sure you should be doing that?" I asked, terrified for my life.

"Don't worry Bella. After all, I do have three medical degrees," He said with a goofy grin.

Sure enough, after three minutes I started to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: OMG Edwards going!!!! NO!!! stop him!!! Hm... I don't know. Will I? Maybe if you REVIEW you'll get a hint from the next chapter.... It won't be about Edward but it will be worth your while... MWUAH HA HA!!! uh.. Hee Hee?


End file.
